Hinata's voice
by imaginary gurl
Summary: Hinata has been Naruto's bestfriend for 2 years.Sakura and Sasuke have dated for two years.What happens when they break up and Hinata developes feelings for Naruto.Naruhina Sasusaku Narusaku tell me if you like! mostly naruto and hinata
1. first chappie

'……' thinking

"……" talking

****

Blah shouting

Hinata's voice

Naruto & Hinata

Naruto was a average troubled fifteen year old teen who got C's and D's at school.

Hinata was a sweet ,charming honor roll student. She wasn't a complete nerd but she loved doing projects. Her grades were A's and A+'s and her GPA was 4.0.(she and Naruto were the same age.)

Naruto was in the library trying to study when he got stuck on a problem.(Algebra) Hinata saw his frustration so she walked up to him and said ,"Oh that problem is easy, all you need to do is move the 'x' ". "How'd you know"? said Naruto dumbfounded.

" Well…ano…..I'm kind of a nerd and algebra's kinda my forte". Hinata said hoping he wouldn't make fun of her.

" Wow then you must be a genius, I'm really not that smart

and I'm pretty much failing all my classes".

Hinata was kind of surprised she thought he was a smart guy who just got stuck on a problem now and then.

'Wow, mostly troubled teens at Konoha Leaf High would just quit school better than study.' She then had an idea.


	2. Question

'……..'thinking

"……."talking

Blahshouting

Hinata's voice 2

She then had an idea.

"How's about I tutor you and teach you algebra so you can understand it".

"**That would be awesome"!!! **Naruto said excitedly. "By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours"?

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, …ano…I think we should get started"

**"OKAY" **(guess who that was) 

On the other side of school sat Haruno Sakura and her long time crush since elementary school, Uchiha Sasuke.

"So what did you want to talk about Sasuke"? Sakura said with a blush.

"I wanted to ask if you would go out with me since all my fan girls are pretty much annoying and you always stare at me but never huddle around me". Sasuke said(no emotion what so ever)

"I'm sorry Sasuke I won't stare at you ever again and I won't- wait, what did you say"?

"I said will-you-go-out-with-me"?

"S-sure Sa-Sasuke I'd love to be your g-girlfriend".

"Hm" said Sasuke neither happy or sad or anything

For the whole time they sat in chairs and waited for the lunch bell to ring , one happy blushing pink haired teen and one emo happy less teen. Then finally it was lunchtime.


	3. lunch annoyance

'……..'thinking

"….."talking

Blahshouting

Hinata's voice 3

said Naruto digging into his miso pork ramen. 

Hinata had three rice balls, green tea, and dumplings.

Next to her was her best friend TenTen who was the captain of the soccer team. Her lunch was red bean soup, unagai (spelling?),and an apple.

"So why is Naruto sitting here"? said TenTen.

"Hey how do you know my name"? said Naruto(done with ramen in 1min. 23sec.)

Sigh "We have algebra together". TenTen said

"Oh" Naruto said

In the third table down sat Sakura and Sasuke eating onigiri rice balls. Then out of nowhere came Yamanaka Ino and all the girls at Konoha Leaf High.(except Hinata and TenTen)

"We heard you two are going out now". said annoying Ino

"We are" replied blushing Sakura

"I wasn't talking to you billboard forehead, I was talking to Sasuke" said Ino

yelled SakuraIno yelled back 

"ggrrrr"

"gggrrr"

"Okay stop, we are going out and that's all" said Sasuke


	4. cat fight

'………'thinking

"……."talking

****

Blahshouting

Hinata's voice4

"But how is it that you would pick billboard fore head over me, the most beautiful and smartest girl in the school" Ino said

"Your not beautiful or smart" muttered Sakura

****

"What did you say"!!! shouted Ino so loud that Naruto, Hinata, and TenTen heard.

"What was that" said TenTen

"Look!!, Sakura and Ino are fighting" said Hinata

"Who's Sakura and Ino" asked Naruto

"Just look". said TenTen

Naruto turned and saw two girls fighting but his eyes were only attached on the girl with pink hair.

"Who's she"? asked Naruto pointing at Sakura

"That's Sakura" said Hinata

'Sakura, she's cute' thought Naruto

Back with Sakura and Ino

"You think you're so pretty well your not!, you look like a bunch of cotton candy with feet and your forehead is so wide I could plan a picnic on it" said Ino and all the girls started to laugh behind her.

****

"Why you"!! yelled Sakura she then took a rice bal and threw it at Ino's face.

Then someone called food fight and everyone started to throw food.

"We better get out of here" TenTen said when a cup of ice tea was spilled on her.

"Yeah, let's get going Naruto" said Hinata

"……" said Naruto he was too busy drooling over Sakura that he didn't notice Hinata talking. He then saw that Sasuke the teme in his 4th period was staring angrily at him and Naruto then knew Sakura was with Sasuke.

Hinata dragged Naruto out of the cafeteria following TenTen to the hall.

Back to Sakura and Ino

"Bitch"!!

"Slut"!!

"Bitch"!!

"Slut"!!

"Take this"!! said Sakura throwing a dumpling and hit Ino on the cheek.

****

"Oh yeah!!, Take this"!! said Ino throwing a cup of jasmine tea on top of her head.

"Sasuke's mine Sakura" said Ino laughing at how wet Sakura was.

Sakura then tackled Ino and they wrestled kicking and punching each other like crazy!

The principle then came in.

****

"WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON HERE"!!!!! shouted principle Tsunade

****

"You two at table three," Shizune the vice principle shouted

****

"You two will clean up this entire mess and then will come to Tsunade's office"!!

Then the school bell rang

"Everyone else have a nice summer" said Tsunade


	5. junior year

'………'thinking

"…….."talking

Blahshouting

Hinata's voice5

Two years go by and Hinata and Naruto have become best friends and Hinata has started to have feelings for Naruto after that night.

Flashback

"Thanks Hinata-chan for a great birthday". said Naruto

"No problem Naruto-kun". said Hinata

"You deserve it after all your birthday comes once a year"

"I know, I just wish my parents were still alive to see how much I've grown I really miss them". said Naruto

"I think they are watching you," started Hinata

"Huh"? questioned Naruto

"I said I think they are watching you, you just can't see them, even if your parents are gone their still with you no matter what".

"And you know what?, I think they'll be sad if they see that you're sad on your special day, so be happy and know that they're in your heart".

………… Silence

"Thanks Hinata, you always know what to say". said Naruto

"Y-your welcome" said Hinata with a little blush

"Well we're at your house". Naruto said

"Yeah…." Hinata said a little disappointed

"So I'll see you tomorrow Hinata "

"Bye" said Hinata

And just before he left Naruto gave Hinata a light kiss on the lips

"That was for helping me" Naruto said "Well bye" and he left

Leaving a stunned Hinata.

End flashback

Tomorrow was going to be a new year at Konoha Leaf High and Hinata was nervous because this year she and Naruto had all different classes. This was going to be a long year.(Hinata and Naruto are juniors.)


	6. breakup

'……..' thinking

"….." talking

Blah shouting

Hinata's voice6

It was the first day of Hinata's junior year. Hinata got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Now what am I going to wear for my first day"?

Hinata picked out a plain white shirt with sleeves stopping at her elbows, a pink spaghetti strap shirt with two magenta colored strips going across, a lavender skirt stopping at her knees, pink strapped sandals, and a light blue watch. She let her long hair that stopped at the end of her shoulders down and put one pink bow at the left side of her hair.

She then grabbed her backpack and went to Naruto's house.

"I wonder what Naruto is going to wear". Hinata thought

She knocked on his door and he opened it and ran went out locking the door.

" Hi Hinata, wow you look great!!" said Naruto 

Hinata blushed "Arigato, Naruto-kun"

They then got to the yard of Konoha Leaf High and out of nowhere they heard a shout

"**I'm breaking up with you!!"** yelled Sasuke angrily 

"Why"? asked Sakura sobbing

"Because I never really liked you I did it so the fan girls would go away" Sasuke said

"You -you TEME"!!!!(bastard) Sakura yelled she was hurt. Then she ran crying inside of the school.

At that moment Naruto got so mad he tried to punch Sasuke but Hinata pulled him back.

"Naruto don't, you'll get in trouble" Hinata said

"I don't care, Sasuke made Sakura cry and he used her". said Naruto

Then Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"Baka"(idiot) Sasuke said with a smirk

**"What did you say"!!!** yelled Naruto 

"Baka" Sasuke said again and walked off

**"Why you"!!!** screamed Naruto as he charged at Sasuke ready to punch him. But then Kiba and Rock Lee came and held him back. 

"Let me go" said Naruto

"Naruto, we're your friends and if you get in trouble again you'll be expelled" said Rock Lee

Naruto then stopped struggling and went inside the school.

Hinata then became concerned and ran after Naruto.

"Naruto where are you going"? Hinata questioned

"I'm going to class early" said Naruto

"Oh, I'll see you at lunch then" said Hinata

Naruto then stormed off not saying good bye.

'I think I'll go talk to Sakura, she doesn't have any friend and maybe we can be friends.'

She then made off to the bathroom to see if she was there.


	7. new friend

'…..' thinking

"….."talking

Blah shouting

Hinata's voice7

Hinata heard crying in one of the stalls and knocked on the stall door.

"Sakura, is that you"? Hinata asked

"Who's there"? asked Sakura still crying

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, you may not know me but I saw what Sasuke did to you and I wanted to see if you were okay".

"I'm fine just a little hurt that Sasuke would use me for so long, but I think I'll be over it".

"By the way I'm Haruno Sakura".

Sakura then opened the stall door to see Hinata standing there looking at her.

"Hey, I think I remember you from French class last year" said Sakura no longer crying

"I think I remember you too, but never mind that, I think we should be friends". Hinata said

"Really"? Sakura asked surprised that Hinata didn't hate her like all the other girls for dating Sasuke

"Yep, and I think all my other friends would like being your friend too" Hinata said with a smile

"Why don't you hate me like all the other girls"? Sakura asked

"I'm not into Sasuke, I think he's mean and wears too much black."

They both laughed.

Hinata then looked at her watch.

"I think we better be heading back to class, we only have two minutes".

"Okay, what class do you have Hinata"? asked Sakura

"I have English". Hinata said

"Me too" said Sakura 

"Come on, let's go" Hinata said

Everything went great for three periods. Hinata and Sakura had 1st and 3rd period together but in 2nd period Hinata had U.S. History

And Sakura had Biology.

Then it was time for lunch.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my new friend Haruno Sakura". Hinata said

"Hi" said Kiba

"Hey" said Rock Lee with a little blush

"Welcome" said TenTen

Then Naruto turned around to say hi but when he saw who it was he froze and instead blushed.

"H-hello". Naruto said grinning with a blush still on his face.

"That's TenTen, that's Kiba, that's Rock Lee, and there's Naruto." Hinata said(when she said Naruto's name she blushed)

"Hi everyone, It's nice to meet you." Sakura said

They then sat down to eat. The entire time they were eating Naruto was staring at Sakura and Sakura was staring at Sasuke and then se made a conclusion.

'I'm not going to be over Sasuke, even if he was using me I still loved him now what'

She then came up with an idea but would it be worth it?


	8. Sakura's plan

* * *

'…..' thinking

"…." talking

Blah shouting

Hinata's voice8

'I think I can ask one of these boys out to make Sasuke jealous and then I can get back together with Sasuke and then he'll understand that he really does love me.' thought Sakura

' Let's see who's the cutest out of them and I ask him to be my boyfriend'

Sakura looked at Kiba, 'No, he's got fangs and weird markings on his face, weirdo.' she then looked at Rock Lee, "No way!, he's so weird looking in that green sweat suit and he's got the bug eyes and eyelashes that make him look like a girl.' she then looked at Naruto and liked what she saw, 'He's pretty fit and has a great smile he's also kinda cute but he eats ramen like he's never eaten before!'

'Oh well he'll have to do, I'll ask him after school'

* * *

The bell then rang.

"So Hinata, what class do you have next?" asked Naruto

"Oh, I have Physical Education." said Hinata with a line of pink on her face

"What's Physical Education?" asked Naruto a hand behind his head embarrassed.

"It's P.E. dumb ass." said Kiba

"Oh" said Naruto

"Well bye guys I have to go." said Hinata

"Bye" they all said

"Well I'm gone too, I've got chemistry." said Sakura waving good bye

"I've got that too." said Kiba

"Me too." said Rock Lee

"I've got Biology, bye." said Naruto

"Bye" they all said and went their separate ways

For the next two periods it was pretty much normal. Kiba, Rock Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura didn't have any periods together. And the bell was going to ring in three minutes.

'Almost end of class, I'll tell Naruto to meet me at the side of the school.'

* * *

Then the bell rang.

Sakura came up to Naruto at his locker.

"Naruto, can you meet me at the side of the school right after you pack?"

"Sure." Naruto said with a smile

Naruto hurried to pack his stuff and was on his way to meet Sakura at the side of the school.

'I wonder what Sakura wanted to talk to me about that was so private?'

He then had a blush as red as ever.

**

* * *

"Naruto!!!!!" **yelled Hinata from Naruto's left. 

"Naruto, are you ready to walk home?"

"Maybe we can get some ice cream on the way." Hinata said with a blush that beat Naruto's

"Sure, but first I have to go see Sakura, she said she wanted to talk to me." Naruto said

"Okay, I'll wait here." Hinata said

With that, Naruto was off to see Sakura.

Sakura was waiting patiently and then she heard footsteps.

Out came Naruto with a smile and blush.

"Hey Sakura, so what did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something important," Sakura began she pretended to blush.

"I was going to ask you if you would…….." Sakura paused

"Yeah" Naruto was getting impatient

* * *

Back in the school…..

Hinata had been waiting for ten minutes and was getting a little impatient.

"I wonder where Naruto is." Hinata then began to worry

"I better go see where he is, something bad could have happened to him." with that she ran outside to find Naruto.

But little did she know what was going to happen next.


	9. her heart cries

'……' thinking

"….." talking

Blah shouting

Hinata's Voice 9

Hinata looked left and right but she couldn't see Naruto anywhere. Then she heard a voice coming from the side of the school so she went to see who it was.

'Naruto-kun?' Hinata thought as she took a look

With Naruto & Sakura

"Naruto, I what I wanted to tell you is ….. i-if ……y-you…would….." Sakura paused for a sec

**"If you would be my boyfriend."**She yelled so loud that Hinata could hear 

Naruto was in shock. He couldn't speak. But he realized that Sakura was being a little impatient.

"O-of c-course I-I'll b-be y-your b-boyfriend." Naruto stuttered

Naruto then calmed down and gave Sakura a tender smile. Sakura returned the smile and got a little closer to Naruto. Then in seconds, their lips met and they stayed that way until they needed air.

"I have to go, but tomorrow I'll meet you first thing in the school yard." Sakura said

"Okay, see you tomorrow Sakura-koishii."(beloved) Naruto said

With that, Naruto went back to find Hinata for their walk home. Hinata had heard every single word Sakura and Naruto had said. She leaned her back against a wall and started to cry tears of pain.

'Oh no! Naruto-kun might find me peeking, I better go back inside the school.' Hinata wiped the tears in her eyes with her sleeve and ran.

While Hinata was running, she felt this pain in her heart made her slow down.

' why does my heart hurt so much?, I like Naruto that much, I mean we're just friends or maybe I do like him.'

'Maybe even love' Hinata thought about what she said, did she like Naruto or love him? It was hard to tell.

But she decided to think about it later. She was now inside the school.

Naruto saw Hinata standing by the office and walked over to her.

"Sorry if I was a little late." Naruto said smiling apologetically

"T-that's okay Naruto." Hinata said without adding 'kun' at the end

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto said concerned

"What do you mean?, I'm perfectly fine." Hinata said with a pretend smile

Hinata-chan, I can tell something's wrong, I've been your best friend for two years, and besides, your face is all red." Naruto said even more concerned

"I-I guess I'm feeling sick, I better go home then." Hinata said walking to the exit

Naruto turned around "Do you want me to walk you home Hinata-chan?" Naruto said

"No I'll be fine, oh and please don't call me ' Hinata-chan' anymore, just Hinata." Hinata said in a soft voice Naruto could barely hear

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because I don't call you ' Naruto-kun' anymore so it would be awkward for you to call me that." Hinata said this time when she spoke it was kind of hard to here. Hinata was so heart broken that it was painful to talk to Naruto without bursting into tears.

After a few seconds of silence, Hinata walked out the door leaving a confused Naruto.

The next three Months of school were very unusual. At lunch when Hinata would usually sit with her friends, she sat in a seat all by herself at the back of the lunch room .She'd also stopped going to Naruto's house in the morning to walk with him to school .And every time she saw him with Sakura hand in hand walking toward her she would turn around and walk the other way .One day Naruto opened his locker and saw something that frustrated him.

'Why did Hinata send back all the presents I gave her?' Naruto asked himself while picking out a letter from a plushy Gama-chan's mouth. He read it to himself: 'Dear Naruto, I am sending these presents back because I feel we should not be friends anymore.' From: Hinata

Naruto was even more frustrated and ran to Hinata's locker only to find TenTen stacking books on the shelves.

"TenTen, I thought this was Hinata's locker." Naruto said confused

"It was, but she moved lockers with me." TenTen said

"Well, where's your locker?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I guess I should tell you," TenTen started cut off by Naruto

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked

"Well Hinata told me to not tell you where her new locker was" TenTen said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I dunno." TenTen said with a little worry in her expression

"But I'll talk to her at lunch though, okay?" TenTen said

"Hm." was all Naruto said as he walked off to 1st period

Lunch

Hinata was eating her rice balls when TenTen came up to her.

"Why'd you tell me to not tell Naruto where your new locker is?" TenTen asked

"It's not really any of your business TenTen." Hinata said with her head down

"Please tell me Hinata, I promise I'll keep it a secret." TenTen said

"Really?" Hinata said raising her head to see TenTen

"Really." TenTen said holding out her pinky finger

"O-okay." Hinata stammered and hooked the pinky with her's

"So what's up." TenTen said

"You see, well, I kind of……ano…..I…I…I…" Hinata started

"Yes?" TenTen leaned in a little closer to Hinata

"I-I h-have a-a c-crush o-on N-Naruto." Hinata said with her eyes closed waiting for laughter, but it never came and she opened her eyes

"That's it?" TenTen asked

"Well I like him and Naruto is going out w-with." Hinata started being cut off by TenTen

"Oh yeah, Naruto's going out with Sakura." TenTen said

"I know how you feel Hinata, I mean when I had a crush on Neji and later found out he was going out with Gaara, I was pretty sad." TenTen said (I Know it must sound sick but they look kind of meant for each other XD)

"But you know something?" TenTen said

"What?" Hinata asked

"I got over it." TenTen said

"How?" Hinata asked

"I heard a song that talked about cheating and stuff and I sang it and felt much better." TenTen said

"What song was it?" Hinata asked

"It was Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne." TenTen said

"Oh" Hinata said

"Well, I'm not a very good singer." Hinata said

"Yes you are, I heard you in choir in 4th grade, you were really good so don't say you can't when you can Hinata." TenTen said

"Okay, but I think I still wouldn't feel better." Hinata said

Then TenTen had a great idea.


	10. AIM talk

'…..' thinking

"…." talking

Blah shouting

Hinata's voice

"I've got a brilliant idea." TenTen said

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"Well, you know that there is a talent show coming up in a week." TenTen said

"And?" Hinata asked still not getting her

"And everyone in the school is going to be there, including Naruto." TenTen said

"No! No!, There is no way I'm going to sing in front of Naruto without embarrassing myself." Hinata said with her hands covering her face in embarrassment

"No need to worry!" TenTen said reassuringly

"I'll teach you to be confident and in no time at all you'll be singing on a stage."

"But what about all the people that are going to be in the audience?" Hinata asked

"Don't worry, if it'll make you feel more confident, I'll sit in the audience and cheer you on." TenTen said

"Well that does sound better." Hinata said taking the hands off her face

"Then it's settled, I'll meet you at your house at 3 o'clock." TenTen said with a thumbs up

"Mh." Hinata said with a nod

At the lockers

Naruto came up to TenTen's locker

"So what did Hinata say?" Naruto asked

"Oh, she said ummmmmmm……." TenTen thought of an answer to Naruto knowing that she would keep Hinata's secret

"Um… she said she told me to not tell you where her locker was because she…….was really busy with projects and stuff that she doesn't have time to talk and she wants you to be on time to your classes so you don't go to detention again." TenTen said

"Okay……. I guess that makes sense, but why can't you show me her locker during lunch time?" Naruto asked

"Um……um…..um…..**Igottago!!!!! **TenTen said really fast and ran off into the girls bathroom

"phew!! That was a close one!!" TenTen said

"What was a close one?" came a voice that was right in front of TenTen

"Huh?" TenTen turned around and saw Sakura standing in front of her and she turned pale

"Um………….. **I GOTTA GO!!!** TenTen said running out and waited for the bell to ring so she could go to Hinata's house

'Man it's hard keeping Hinata's secret' TenTen said with her eyes closed and an anime sweat drop coming down her head

At Hinata's house

Ding dong!! TenTen rang Hinata's doorbell three times. Finally Hinata came to the door.

"Konbanwa(good evening) TenTen." Hinata said

"Konbanwa." TenTen said

"So I got some songs you could sing, but first let's have a snack, I'm kinda hungry." TenTen said rubbing her tummy

"Okay." Hinata said

After their little snack they got to work

"So what song do you want." TenTen said holding out the CD's

"Um….. I'll pick this CD and that song." Hinata said pointing at the CD at in the middle of the pile

"Okay let's start practicing by hearing the song, oh, and these are the lyrics." TenTen said Giving Hinata a small book

So after three hours or so of practice, Hinata finally got all of the words but needed to be a little stronger and louder and in tune.

"So we'll pick this up tomorrow and see where we end up." TenTen said outside Hinata's house

"Okay, and tomorrow I think we should work on the tune first." Hinata said

"Okay, and don't worry Hinata, you're going to sing perfectly." TenTen said with a wave goodbye

"Bye." TenTen said

"Bye." Hinata said

After TenTen was gone, Hinata went to do her homework with a smile and the words that TenTen said in her head:_"Don't worry Hinata, you're going to sing perfectly."_

Hinata then got done with her homework and decided to A.I.M her friends.

Now entering: LoveStruckLavendar(Hinata), My-Weapon-of-Choice(TenTen),DogFang12(Kiba)

LSL: Hello!!

M-W-C: Hey Hinata

DF12: Hey TenTen and Hinata

LSL: How r u guys

M-W-C: Fine!

DF12: Bad

M-W-C: Why?

DF12: Akamaru at my English homework and I had to start over

M-W-C:LOL!!! LMAO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

DF12: Hey!!! It's Not that funny!!!

M-W-C: Yes it is!!! Isn't it Hinata?

LSL: Well, It is a little

DF12:You guys r being mean!!! I'm leaving

M-W-C: Man!!! Somebody's sensitive

Now Leaving: DogFang12

M-W-C: So how's the song going

LSL: It's going well, I'm getting the hang of it

M-W-C: Good!!! Well I H2G so I'll see u in school tomorrow P

LSL: Bye!!

M-W-C: Bye!!!!

Now Leaving: My-Weapon-of-Choice

Now Leaving: LoveStruckLavendar


	11. broken

'…..' Thinking

"…" talking

Blah shouting

Hinata's voice11

Naruto and Sakura

In the three months that Hinata was ignoring Naruto, Naruto was with Sakura.

' It's been three months now, I think I should get Sakura a three month anniversary present.' Naruto thought

So after school, Naruto went to the mall and got Sakura something Naruto thought was beautiful.

So the next day of school, Naruto came up to Sakura.

"Sakura, I got you something since we've been dating for three months." Naruto said handing Sakura a small pink box. She opened up the box to find a ring with a cherry blossom made of crystal in the center.

"Naruto!! I love it!!" Sakura said having a little feeling of guilt for using Naruto, but she brushed it off.

Hinata was standing six feet away from them and heard everything and saw that Naruto gave Sakura a beautiful ring. She had a feeling of jealousy but it was then that it was replaced with sadness.

' Why should I be sad? I mean if Naruto's happy, I'm happy, but something tells me that something's not right about Sakura.'

At that moment TenTen came up to Hinata.

" What are you looking at Hinata?" TenTen asked

"Um…nothing TenTen, what made you think that?" Hinata said with two hands waving back and forth in front of her face.

"Well okay then." TenTen said turning around to go to 3rd period

At lunch

Naruto was eating and talking to Kiba and Rock Lee when he noticed Hinata sitting at a table by herself.

' Why does she keep herself distant from me?' Naruto asked himself

He then thought of all the good times Hinata and him had together, from the study dates to the movie parties and to the light kiss he gave Hinata.

' I wonder why I kissed her, I mean all she did was help me realize my parents weren't really gone.' He thought about how the kiss was

' When I kissed Hinata, it was really different from when I kiss Sakura, Nothing happens when I kiss Sakura and when I kiss Hinata I have this spark thattttttt…….ahhhhhhh!!! Why am I thinking about that!!!! I have I girlfriend!!! Dammit!! Snap out of it Naruto!!'

Naruto said to himself while smacking himself on the head

He wasn't even paying attention when everyone on his table was staring at him.

At the lockers

Naruto was walking to his 6th period when TenTen walked up to him.

" Konichiwa, Naruto." TenTen said

" Oh, Konichiwa Hinata." Naruto said at the moment he was thinking a lot about Hinata

"Um, Naruto? I'm Not Hinata." TenTen said looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Oh you're not?" Naruto asked

"That would explain it since Hinata's over there, there, and there."

Naruto said pointing at three different people

TenTen turned around to see the three people he pointed to and none of them were Hinata. TenTen sweat dropped.

"Um, Naruto? Hinata isn't in the hall." TenTen said with a you're-acting-really-strange look on her face

"Oh……." Naruto said embarrassed

"Well I better get to class." Naruto said running out of embarrassment

' Naruto sure is acting weird.' TenTen thought

After school

"Um, Sakura, would you to come over to my house and watch a movie?" Naruto asked

"Oh sure Naruto, I'll be over at three." Sakura said(school ends at 2:15)

"Okay." Naruto said walking home to prepare for there movie date

At the movie date

"Okay what movie would you like to watch?" Naruto asked handing Sakura a stack of movies

"Um…How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Sakura asked

"Okay." Naruto said putting the disc into his DVD player.

After the movie, Naruto and Sakura fell asleep.

In Naruto's dream, it was snowing and Hinata and him were having a snow ball fight and he was winning and then Hinata accidentally fell and Naruto caught her. And they stayed in that position for five minutes with Hinata in his arms and Naruto leaning down three inches from her face and he suddenly was moving closer and she was moving closer until………….

Naruto's alarm went off and Sakura and Naruto fell off his couch and on the floor.

"Good Morning." Naruto said rubbing his head from the fall

"Morning." Sakura said in a weary voice

Naruto then went to his room to change. Sakura realized that this wasn't her house so she told Naruto that she was going home to change.

Another day at school

Naruto was at his locker and again he was thinking about Hinata.

' Maybe I should write her a letter and see if she writes back.' Naruto thought as he wrote one in his notebook and made it into a paper ball

Hinata was walking by with textbooks ready for biology when a paper ball hit her on the head.

She opened it and inside it said:

When Hinata read the name she immediately threw it in the trash can. She didn't want anything to do with Naruto.

Naruto saw this and was sad.

' Why is she acting like this?' Naruto thought

At lunch

Naruto wrote another note to Hinata and made it into a paper ball and threw it at Hinata.

Hinata once again threw it in the trash can.

Naruto was very frustrated with her. He was so frustrated he didn't even eat his ramen!(the world is ending!!!)

After school Naruto was supposed to meet with Sakura.

But someone got to her first, it was Ino. Naruto was right around the corner when he heard their conversation.

"So, I hear you're going out with Naruto now." Ino said in a snobby voice

"Yeah, so?" Sakura asked

"That means Sasuke's a free man and I can have him all to myself." Ino said

"As if!!! He'd never like you!!! And you'd better stay away from him!!!" Sakura said

"Why would you care? You already have a boyfriend." Ino said

"He's not really my boyfriend, I'm just going out with him so Sasuke will get jealous and he'll realize that he really does like me and ask me to be his girlfriend." Sakura said

At that moment Naruto got really mad that he walked up to Sakura with a mad face.

"You sure are low Sakura." Naruto said

"What?" Sakura asked as she turned around to see Naruto

"Using me to get someone that was using you as protection, jealous?!!" Naruto began

"You're even lower than hell itself." Naruto said

"We're threw!!" He then walked off

Sakura was frozen. Ino was surprised but then had an idea that would definitely ruin Sakura's chances with Sasuke.

The next morning

When Sakura came to school everyone started pointing at her and whispering to the person next to them.

Sakura was confused until someone shouted

Everyone started to laugh.

' Who would know that Naruto broke up with me already?' Sakura thought

gasp 'It was Ino!!' Sakura ran to Ino's locker.

"You told everyone didn't you?" Sakura said

"Not everyone, just the cheerleaders and then they told everyone else." Ino said with a smile

"**INO!!!YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!!! **Sakura yelled clenching her fist

"Well takes one to know one!!" Ino said

'Wait, did I call myself a bitch?' Ino thought

"Ino, you're such a dumb blond!!" Sakura said with a laugh

"Well you're a fungus hair freak!! I mean who else has pink hair at this school?" Ino said

They both punched each other with full power.

BITCH!!

MOTHERF--KER!!!

ASSHOLE!!

DICK!!

The fight then got more serious. You could see blood on the floor.

But it soon ended with an angry principal Tsunade yelling so loud that all of Japan could hear her.

shouted Tsunadeshouted Ino and Sakura in unison 

After Sakura and Ino went to the nurse they went to principle Tsunade's office and they both had to call their parents and went home for the entire year.

When Naruto arrived at school that morning, everyone cheered and said way to go. Naruto was confused until someone said It's a good thing you broke up with that slut.

' How'd they find out?' Naruto thought

Naruto was in thought until Hinata was walking in front of him.

She was looking at the ground.

"H-hi Hina-," Naruto said but Hinata wasn't paying attention, she just walked right past him like she didn't even see him.

'Why won't she talk to me? This all started when I started to go out with Sakura, but how could that be the reason?' Naruto thought about this really hard but couldn't find an answer. But that wasn't all he was thinking about. When Hinata was walking by him, he didn't know why he stuttered or why he had this warm feeling inside of him.

"This is so complicated." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"What's complicated?" said a voice behind Naruto

Naruto turned around and saw……


	12. love is sweet

"……" Talking

'…..' thinking

Blah shouting

Hinata's voice12

Behind Naruto stood two people. Hands entwined with a blush on their faces.

"Hey Naruto." said TenTen still blushing

"Hey dobe." said the emotionless Sasuke surprisingly with a blush on his face.

It was TenTen and Sasuke who asked that unexpected question. But the most surprising thing for Naruto was that they were holding hands and blushing.

"What's with you two?" Naruto asked

"We're dating." Sasuke said not looking into Naruto's eyes

"Really?" Naruto asked almost laughing

"Yup!!! Sasuke was the one who asked me." TenTen said

"Wow!!! Why TenTen?." Naruto asked curiously

"She doesn't follow me around like an idiot and she's pretty cute and she's not crazy." Sasuke said blushing at the "cute" comment

"Looks like the teme's finally got a real girlfriend." Naruto said

"Shut up Naruto!!! Anyways, what was so complicated that you had to say out loud?" TenTen asked

"W-well…….." Naruto thought for a minute if he could trust the couple in front of him

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Naruto asked

"Of course we can Naruto." TenTen said wondering about the secret

"Hm." was all Sasuke said so Naruto figured he could trust him

"Well you know that I broke up with Sakura right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." TenTen and Sasuke said in unison

"Hinata has been ignoring me since I've been going out with Sakura and she won't talk to me and when she's around me, I get this warm feeling and I stutter. I don't know why she's doing those things and it's really complicated." Naruto said

TenTen knew why Hinata was being distant from Naruto and she grinned.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on Hinata." Sasuke said

"H-how do you know if I do?" Naruto asked

"Well you don't get a warm feeling inside when every girl passes by you and you've never stuttered before." Sasuke said

"Maybe you're right" Naruto said

"Well guys, I have to go." TenTen said walking out. She was working on Hinata's song she was going to sing at the talent show

* * *

Hinata's house

"So how are you doing on the song?" TenTen asked know there was only three more days until the talent show

"Well, actually I'm done." Hinata said

"Really? Wow, then I guess we can just talk and stuff." TenTen said

"Okay." Hinata said

"Hinata, I have a boyfriend!!!." TenTen said

"Really!! Who?" Hinata asked

"Uchiha Sasuke." TenTen said

"Wow!!! I didn't know he liked you." Hinata said

"He did, he said I was cute and not crazy and I'm not like those decrazed fan girls." TenTen said blushing

"Looks like you really like him." Hinata said a little sad because her friend had a boyfriend and she doesn't

"Yeah, I do." TenTen said looking at Hinata and seeing that she was sad

"You don't have to be sad that I have a boyfriend you know. I heard that Naruto has a little crush on-" TenTen said but was interrupted by Neji knocking on Hinata's door.(an: Hinata doesn't know that Naruto broke up with Sakura.)

"Hinata, it's time for dinner." Neji said

"Okay." Hinata said

"I'll meet you at school tomorrow TenTen." Hinata said

"Okay, bye Hinata." TenTen said

' She'll find out on her own.' TenTen thought and went home

* * *

School

All through 1st ,2nd and 3rd period was normal but when lunch came, things were different.

Naruto went over to where Sasuke and TenTen were sitting and sat in front of Sasuke.

"I thought about what you said yesterday about me having a crush on Hinata and I think you're right." Naruto said

"I told you." Sasuke said

"Are you going to tell her?" TenTen asked

"I don't think I should, I mean, she'll just ignore me like the other times." Naruto said

TenTen and Sasuke didn't know what to do.

* * *

After school

Naruto was really sad.

He didn't know how he could talk to Hinata without her ignoring him and he wished she wouldn't act like this.

He then heard a melody coming from the Sakura trees in the park across from his house.

He followed the sound and saw a person sitting under a Sakura tree plying a flute with their eyes closed.

He walked quietly to a tree that was close enough for him to see that the person playing the flute was Hinata.

Her hair was flowing in the wind and playing a song that sounded very sad.

Naruto watched her open her eyes and he hide behind the tree.

Hinata stopped playing and placed her flute back into her suitcase and went home.

' I wish she didn't stop playing.' Naruto thought

He then went home himself.

* * *

Talent show!!!!!

Everyone in the school was sitting in chairs waiting for the performances.

Naruto was sitting in the middle by Sasuke.

"You're not in the talent show?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"No, you?" Sasuke asked

"I didn't have time to prepare, I was thinking about Hinata the whole time." Naruto said

At that moment, Principle Tsunade came on the stage with a microphone in her left hand.

"Hello everyone to the Konoha Leaf High talent show!!!" Tsunade said

Everyone cheered

"Our first act is Chouji and his ten foot sub that he will eat in one bite." Tsunade said

After ten acts it was Hinata's turn

"Now give a hand for Hinata that will sing a song for you." Tsunade said

' I wonder if she can sing' Naruto thought

Hinata then walked on stage. She was wearing a plain white shirt and a jean jacket on the outside with a cotton gray hood with a white skirt and Nikes.(an: I love putting shoes on Hinata)

There were whistling sounds as she was walking on stage

Naruto drooled

Then the music began

I hope the ring you gave to her

Turned her finger green

I hope when you're in bed with her

You think of me

I would never wish bad things

But I don't wish you well

Could you tell

By the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter

Cause I knew what you'd say

Give me that Sunday school answer

Try to make it all okay

* * *

Naruto was surprised. Her voice was beautiful

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

Don't say

You simply lost your way

She may believe you

But I never will

Never again

* * *

Hinata was looking directly at Naruto the whole time. Naruto was in thought. 'Why would she sing a song like that?' Naruto was really confused

She deserves you

A trophy wife

Oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes

And he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Give me that Sunday school answer

Repent yourself away

* * *

Naruto finally saw that Hinata was looking at him and knew that she was talking about him.

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

Never again

* * *

Naruto was looking at her and saw she was on the verge of tears.

' Why is she crying and why is she looking at me, does she like me?' Naruto thought

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never!

* * *

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

Don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

But I never will

But I never will

Never again

Never again

Never again

* * *

After the song ended Hinata ran outside.

Naruto then followed her.

' Go get her Naruto' Sasuke thought

Naruto found Hinata crying at a Sakura tree across the street from the school.

She was sitting under it with her hands covering her face.

Naruto walked up to her.

He was now in front of her.

Hinata felt a presences so she took her hands of her face and looked up and saw Naruto, the least person she wanted to see.

"Why are you hear Naruto?" Hinata said

"I came to see if you were okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said

"I told you not to call me that." Hinata said wiping her eyes

"I know, but I think it suits you." Naruto said

"Well I don't." Hinata said

' I should tell her.' Naruto thought

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you something." Naruto said

"W-what?" Hinata asked nervous

"I broke up with Sakura a week ago, she was using me to get to Sasuke." Naruto started

"Y-you really broke up with her." Hinata said

"I-I did, and I'm glad I did because, I've figured out that there was someone else that I had affections for but I just saw right through her." Naruto said

"W-who?" Hinata asked

"Her name I-is H-Hi-hina-na-." Naruto started he was getting really nervous

Naruto was feeling very nervous so he knelt down and cupped her chin with his right hand and moved closer to her

* * *

Their lips then met.

Hinata was in shock. Her eyes went wide and her heart was thumping so loud that she could hear it.

After three minutes, Naruto pulled away from her and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Hinata……I love you." Naruto said

Hinata was now blushing red with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too." Hinata said through tears

Naruto wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, I don't want my angel to cry." Naruto said

Hinata smiled. She was truly happy. Her heart was now complete.

"Hinata?" Naruto said

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked

"Will you be my…….girlfriend?" Naruto asked

Hinata's heart was thumping loudly

"Yes!!!!! I would love to be your girlfriend." Hinata said

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said

"Your welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a blush

Naruto smiled

They then met in a romantic kiss that they thought would last forever

* * *

Little did they know that another couple was watching from a bush.

"Let's leave them alone." Sasuke said

"Okay." TenTen said

The end

* * *

**So what do you think? The SasuTen was kind of random but no one expected it!!!!**


End file.
